


Kaa Takes Beacon

by GuySly



Category: RWBY, The Jungle Book - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Hypnosis, Mind Control, Snakes, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuySly/pseuds/GuySly
Summary: When the hypnotic snake Kaa is suddenly transported to Beacon Academy how can he resist the beautiful women that inhabit it. He'll take as much as he wants to satiate his hunger and his lust.
Kudos: 11





	Kaa Takes Beacon

Kaa Takes Beacon Ch 1: Yang

This story contains sex and vore read at your own risk

Kaa the snake, laid on one of the many branches in his tree, trying to get some sleep. However, sleep escaped the women loving hypnotic snake because of his hunger. It had been several days since he had eaten, and that was just a local village girl, but she barely filled his stomach.

The snake was very hungry, and at the same time, his other needs were left alone as there were no pretty girls to mate with. As he sighed, he was blinded by a bright light before it subsided, and he found himself in a very different place.  
He was now in a very different tree, and Kaa was not even in a jungle anymore. Instead, he was a forest with a large castle-like structure in the distance. Kaa couldn’t believe it, but somehow he was in some other place in the world as the sun was now high in the sky.

“What? Where am I?” Kaa asked to no one at all, confused at how the strange light took him from his jungle home to this forest.

Kaa had been sleeping in his tree night already set when it happened, and now it was midday in a forest that was clearly far from home. The snake began exploring his surroundings to figure out where he was but to no avail. The only thing he saw was a large castle in the distance and dark creatures. As he explored, his stomach growled loudly. Kaa had to eat, and it needed to be soon. Deciding to find something to eat, Kaa chose to look in the castle for some food. That and if at all possible some women to not only eat but have some fun with.

‘Oh, when was the last time I had a good breeding session?’ Kaa wondered as he slithered towards the castle.

Though it was up on top of a cliff, the snake managed to find a small path for him to use to get up to the top, and when he arrived, his jaw nearly fell off. There were scores of beautiful girl-cubs of all sizes and even some that had animal-like features.  
Kaa’s mouth began to water from just looking at them all. Maybe that light was a blessing in disguise. Though that being said, he could just go up and eat them one by one in broad daylight. He had to be patient and get one alone to hypnotize first.  
So to make sure that he wasn’t sighted, Kaa slithered his way back down to the forest to enter the building during the night. 

That way, the serpent would be harder to be spotted. However, for Kaa, it was agony to wait, knowing all the girls that were up there for him to take. But eventually, day turned into night, and Kaa made his way back up the cliffside back to the now empty courtyard where he had seen all the girls. The snake slithered around, finding some trees to climb and use.

Sadly Kaa was unfamiliar with how this building worked, not seeing a way inside. He looked all over for an entrance but found nothing. It seems that the cubs of this place built buildings much differently than the ones from the village.  
As Kaa’s stomach growled once more, he didn’t know how much longer he could wait to eat. But then suddenly, a cub exited the building and walked towards the path with trees Kaa was by. Licking his lips, Kaa inspected the girl, and she was a bombshell of a beauty.

She was a tall girl with long blonde hair with large breasts and rear and smooth skin to boot. The very sight of her made Kaa’s mouth water with anticipation. He simply had to have her. No doubt, she would sate both of his needs.  
Yang exited the dorms to head over to the garage. Tonight was the night over her monthly bike ride, where she would take Bumblebee out for a joyride and enjoy the night air. She wished she could do it more often; however, the workload of school and recent events had prevented that.

As she walked down the path to the garage, she heard strange noises from above. Looking up at the trees, she saw nothing save a few leaves that fell to the ground. The busty blonde just assumed it to be a bird flying off and continued walking until the sound happened again.

‘Okay, either I’m hearing things, or there’s something up there.’ Yang thought as she inspected the treetops.

Yang got her scroll out to activate the flashlight so that she could see better and shone it across the treetops. While she did that, she spotted something for a split second before it disappeared. From what she saw, it looked like a tail.

“What am I doing? This is a waste of time.” Yang sighed as she turned off the light. But as she turned, she came face to face with a snake.

“Ahh, what’s a snake doing here?” Yang screamed as she stepped back.

“Don’t be afraid, girl-cub. I mean, you no harm.” Kaa hissed as he swayed around Yang.

“Wha…did you…how can you talk? And what the hell did you just call me?” Yang questioned, confused.

“I don’t know. I’ve alwaysss been able to talk, and I’m sssorry if I offended you, my dear. It is just how I refer to those whosssse namesss I do not know.” Kaa explained.

“Okay, I don’t know what is going on right now, but I’m not going to deal with this. I’m going to leave and have animal control pick you up, pal. I have stuff to do.” Yang scoffed as she went to leave.

While she was curious about the talking snake, part of her felt like she should just leave it alone. The last thing she needed was this odd occurrence. But as Yang pulled out her scroll to call the animal control, Kaa’s tail wrapped around her wrist and pulled it up fast, causing her to drop the scroll.

“What the? Let go, you stupid animal!” Yang demanded, readying to hit the snake regardless if it was an animal.

“There’sss nothing to be mad about, dear, just relax.” Kaa hissed as he activated his hypnotic eyes.  
The second Yang saw Kaa’s eyes, she knew something was wrong as it was oddly alluring. Shaking her head Yang grabbed onto the end of Kaa’s tail and pulled it hard. The snake fell from the tree to the ground as Yang was not happy in the slightest.

“Alright, I don’t know what kind of snake you are, but I’m not letting you get away with grabbing me like that.” Yang seethed.

“That wasss a big misstake,” Kaa said, now annoyed.

“Yeah, because you’re going to some sort of pen, you weird-ass snake,” Yang stated as Kaa turned around with his hypnotic eyes back on.

Yang was not having it, though, as she was done being harassed by the snake, she grabbed right on the python’s throat. But this time, she made a grave mistake as she looked directly into his eyes as her’s were now red.  
However, while Yang did grab onto his throat, Kaa’s hypnotic eyes were still on as they beamed into Yang’s. Slowly Yang’s eyes began to mimic his, but she resisted closing her eyes and shaking her head.

In the sudden confusion of the effects of Kaa’s eyes, Yang had let go of the snake, placing her hands on her head. During that time, Kaa made his way back up a tree and waited for Yang to open her eyes once more.  
When she did, Yang was disorientated and decided she had to get away and get some help because whatever that snake was, it was dangerous. Yang began to run away back towards the dorms, which she was closer to, but before she could break through the tree path, she tripped.

Or at least that was what she thought before she noticed Kaa’s tail around her right ankle. Suddenly she was pulled up into the trees and was met with the sight of Kaa’s hypnotic eyes. Before she could even look away, Kaa used his body to keep her head in place. Unable to move her head and already partly under his power as she was forced to stare into his eyes. Soon Yang’s eyes mimicked his colors, enveloping her entire eyes as her body went limp while she stared blankly into Kaa’s eyes.

“Now issn’t that better?” Kaa questioned Yang as her mind slowly eroded.

“Y…Y…Yessss,” Yang responded as she slowly fell under Kaa’s control, beginning to hiss like a snake.

“Now then, my tasssty treat, may I ask your name?” Kaa inquired.

“Yang. Yang Xiao Long.” Yang answered.

“Well, then, my dear Yang, would you be so inclined as to tell me where we are?” Kaa asked.

“Beacon Academy,” Yang answered. The name was entirely unfamiliar with Kaa as he had never heard of such a place.

“What is Beacon Academy?” Kaa questioned.

“It is a place where people come to train to become huntsmen and huntresses,” Yang explained.

‘Huntsmen and huntresses? Hunters! I need to find somewhere safe to do this.’ Kaa thought as he brought Yang closer staring directly into her eyes.

“How about we go ssssomewhere more private, Yang?” Kaa asked as he increased the speed of the colors, further pulling Yang under his power.

“Okay,” Yang replied as he slowly lowered her down.

“Take me somewhere. We can be alone, my dear, preferably somewhere I can access easily to the outside and inside of the building where you came from.” Kaa requested.

“Okay, there is a sssmall dorm room no one usesss. Is that okay?” Yang asked.

“Ssure, fine as long as it’s private,” Kaa replied as he wrapped up one of Yang’s legs and upper torso as Yang walked towards the dorms.  
She entered the dorms with Kaa in tow, walking for several minutes until she came to a door and opened it no problem. It seemed as if the dorm room had been left unused for years as it was dusty and had a few cobwebs.

“Well, thisss will have to do,” Kaa stated as he moved in front of Yang’s face with his hypnotic eyes on full strength.

“All right, Yang, my dear, here isss what you are going to do. You are going to clean up this room a bit, and then you are going to strip for me…slowly.” Kaa ordered as he got off of Yang.

“Yesss,” Yang replied as she began dusting out the room and opened the window to let fresh air in.

After a few minutes, she was done as Kaa got on the bed, and Yang stood in front of him. Motioning for her to continue, Yang slowly undid the straps on her boots and slipped them off socks included showing off her feet to the serpent, who began to drool in anticipation.

Yang then moved to her top, unbuttoning her jacket before pulling it off, and continued with her undershirt tossing both items to the floor. She then proceeded to pull off her shorts, turning around to show off her plump rear to Kaa, who gave it a quick lick.  
Now Yang was standing in her underwear, a yellow lingerie. But that didn’t last for long as she began to unbutton her bra, exposing her large bust to the serpent who was nearing his limit. It was taking Kaa everything he had not to leap on Yang and eat her right that second.  
Finally, Yang removed her panties, leaving herself stark naked, allowing Kaa to revel in her glory. The time was now right as Kaa turned on his hypnotic eyes one last time and stared Yang point-blank in the eyes.

“Now then, Yang, ready for the main event?” Kaa asked.

“What is the main event?” Yang inquired.

“Ssssex of course.” Kaa hissed.

“Ssssex?” Yang questioned.

“That’s right, and dinner afterwardssss,” Kaa smirked as Yang smiled in her hypnotic bliss.

Kaa ordered her to lay on the bed as he slithered on top of her and began to taste her body. And he was overjoyed by her flavor as he licked her stomach. The sensation sent shivers down Yang’s spine as she squirmed under Kaa.  
Using his tail Kaa also probed Yang’s nether regions, getting it ready for his twin members to enter. As he did that, he turned his attention to her biggest feature, taking one of Yang’s breasts into his mouth.

He licked and sucked it for several minutes as Yang moaned in pleasure, sending her deeper into her hypnotic state, weakening her consciousness. Once he was done with Yang’s breast, he turned his attention to her other breast and began to taste that as well.  
Eventually, he finished the breast and raised his head to look directly into Yang’s eyes, activating his hypnotic power once more. Kaa did this to keep Yang under his control and to make sure what he did next didn’t snap her out of the hypnosis.  
The snake brought his twin members up and presented them in front of Yang’s mouth, and without having to order it, Yang took one in her mouth. As she sucked one, she grabbed onto another and stroked it slowly as Kaa began to moan in pleasure.

“Excellent!” Kaa smirked as he brought his tail away from Yang’s pussy and shoved it straight in.

Yang’s eyes widened at the sudden action, allowing more colors to invade them, turning whatever pain that she should have felt into pleasure. Kaa proceeded to pump in and out of Yang’s mouth, and pussy as Yang’s moans of pleasure was smothered by the cock in her mouth.

‘This is just what I needed.’ Kaa thought as he came close to his climax.

With his climax on the rise, he began to pump faster, bringing Yang to her own climax, causing her to scream in pleasure as she coated Kaa’s tail in her essence. As she screamed, the vibrations of her voice sent Kaa over the edge filling Yang’s mouth with his semen.

“You are very skilled, my dear.” Kaa smiled as Yang laid there with the semen sitting in her open mouth.

Her mind was entirely blank from the pleasure and effects of Kaa’s hypnosis, leaving no chance of the person she used to be to return anytime soon. Yang swallowed the cum in her mouth as Kaa lifted his tail to her face so that she could taste herself while he got a taste from the source. Kaa placed his mouth over Yang’s pussy and licked and probed the wet entrance, and Yang squirmed in pleasure. She was losing more and more of her mind as she had just come a second ago. Her sensitivity was at its peak and overclocked by the hypnosis.

‘Delicious.’ Kaa smiled as he inserted his tongue to get a deeper taste.

He probed every inch he could reach of Yang’s vagina as he pulled his tail out of his mouth and wrapped it around it to keep her quiet. The busty blonde squirmed in Kaa’s grasp writhing in the immense pleasure she was feeling.  
Eventually, she reached another climax, drenching Kaa’s mouth in her essence as her body seized and dropped down onto the bed stock still. When Kaa finished taking in all of the fluids, he looked to see how Yang was doing, looking upon her face, which showed pure ecstasy. Her colored eyes looked high up as she took deep breaths recovering from the intense pleasure she had just experienced. Never before had she had so much pleasure, not even when she masturbated.

“That was fantastic, Yang,” Kaa exclaimed as he licked Yang’s tongue, which hanged out her mouth.

“Oops, did I break you?” Kaa wondered as Yang was unresponsive. Before he could probe any further, his stomach growled loudly, reminding him of his hunger.

‘I still need to eat…yet I am not fully satisfied yet.’ Kaa thought.

“One more round before dinner me sweat Yang.” Kaa smiled as Yang could only nod in reply.

Kaa wrapped Yang up before grabbing onto an air vent to open the duct and use it to pick himself and Yang up. Soon most of Yang’s upper body, save her breasts and head, were wrapped up, and Kaa maneuvered her to just over his dicks.  
He then dropped Yang’s limp body piercing her pussy with both of his dicks, sending her instantly into another orgasm. She let out one loud scream of pleasure before Kaa silenced her again with a kiss wrapping his tongue around hers.  
Kaa pumped her relentlessly, foregoing any more foreplay as Yang was made into a gushing mess. In and out in and out with an almost rhythmic motion, and Kaa was enjoying every last moment being inside her pussy.

Moving away from her mouth and gagging her with his tail, Kaa moved back to her breasts and tasted the large mounds all over again. Both he and Yang were in heaven as Kaa couldn’t get enough of her taste, and Yang was completely broken from the pleasure Kaa gave her. Soon Yang came again, and her pussy got tighter, squeezing both of Kaa’s dicks, sending the serpent over the edge. He filled Yang’s pussy and womb with his seed before removing himself, letting it drip out of Yang.

“Magnificent.” Kaa gushed as Yang passed out from the pleasure.

“Thank you, Yang I desperately needed that. But now it is time you helped me satiate my other need.” Kaa smirked as he coiled up Yang more.

Eventually, her entire body was wrapped up, and now that she was properly seasoned, it was time for dinner. Kaa hovered over Yang’s head before opening his maw and lowered over her, fitting Yang’s entire head into his mouth.  
He licked her face and head all over, getting a good taste of her sweat and mouth before moving on. Using the muscles in his mouth, he pulled Yang further in as her head was now in his throat, and Kaa brought in her neck before widening to get her shoulders inside.

Thankfully for the hungry snake, they were easy to fit, but the real trouble came with Yang’s large breasts. Kaa uncoiled himself from Yang’s breasts, allowing them to enter his mouth after a few minutes of squeezing.  
Once inside, Kaa made sure to take a good long while to get one last taste of the blonde brawler's breasts savoring the salty sweat and lovely skin. When he was done, he pulled her further in with his throat’s muscles pulling Yang further down his throat.  
Kaa’s powerful muscles constricted all of the parts of Yang’s body that was within the snake, which caused the girl to wake from her slumber. Thankfully the hypnosis had yet to wear off as her mind was still recovering from breaking from the pleasure Kaa gave her.

As Kaa moved onto her stomach, Yang moaned inside of him as his muscles massaged her breasts and his tongue tickled her stomach. But soon, Kaa was done with Yang’s stomach, and he swallowed more of the girl, making his way to the second biggest obstacle of dinner.

Yang’s plump bottom. Kaa squeezed down on Yang’s butt, making it easier to bring them into his mouth, and he pushed her in. When he closed down on her butt, he took special care in savoring the wonderful flavor it held.  
Kaa spent several minutes licking and lightly chewing on the plump bottom before turning his attention to Yang’s pussy. He took his final taste of the busty blonde’s pussy, tasting her own essence and a little of his own, causing Yang to shudder in pleasure in his throat.

Eventually, she came one last time, and once Kaa drank all her sweet nectar, he pulled her further inside him. He raised his head up in the air, letting go of Yang to allow gravity to do the rest for him. Yang’s toned legs slowly slid into Kaa’s mouth as she traveled further down.

She bent and curved around with Kaa’s body as his insides clung onto her. Soon all that was left of Yang outside Kaa was her feet as he used his muscles to pull them into his mouth before closing down.  
He licked and chewed all over the feet, getting one last taste of Yang’s wonderful body before sending her down on her journey with a loud gulp. Yang descended down Kaa’s throat as he laid himself on his bed, slowly making way to the snake's stomach.  
The blonde bombshell was in ecstasy as she slid further and further down before finally reaching her destination. She was trapped as the path that brought her there was shut off, and Yang was settled in Kaa’s stomach, where she passed out from lack of air, never to waken again.

“Truly deliciousss, and if I had to sssay you were the best meal I’ve had in my entire life, my dear Yang.” Kaa chuckled as he rested his head on the lump that was Yang.

“I hope every girl cub iss as delicious as you.” Kaa smiled as he went to sleep to digest his meal.

As the hours went by and the sun rose, Yang’s body was turned into a paste that was absorbed by Kaa as nutrients. Kaa’s body slowly returned to its normal girth as he slept, only to be woken by a strange sound.  
Kaa shot straight up, looking around the room to find the source of the noise, eventually finding it coming from Yang’s pants. Using his tail, he grabbed a white rectangular object out from the pants and inspected it as it shook in his grasp and showed text.  
Sadly Kaa was unable to read, but if he could, he would have read the name Ruby as she was calling Yang to find out where she was. Kaa became annoyed by the noise, and after a few minutes of prodding at the window, he got it open and tossed the item out, returning to sleep.

After sleeping for a few more hours, Kaa awoke once more and decided he would look around a bit. Though he could not travel the halls during the day the previous night when he was having his fun with Yang, he had found the air duct.  
It was new to him, but he decided to give it a look as he raised himself up and into the air duct, moving around the ventilation system. He was confused by the metal path, but eventually, he was intrigued when he heard voices.  
The serpent followed the sound of voices before coming to an air vent allowing him to see the people below. His mouth watered as he saw several beautiful girls talking with one another in the hallway in a large group.

“So you haven’t heard from Yang at all since she left last night?” Pyrrha asked.

“No, this isn’t normal. She usually gets back on time. I tried calling her this morning, but she never answered, and I’m worried.” Ruby answered.

“This hasn’t happened before, has it?” Nora asked.

“No, this is a first for Yang,” Blake answered.

“So if you could please help us search for her, it would be appreciated,” Ruby said.

“Of course, we can’t just sit around when our friend could be in danger.” Pyrrha agreed as they left together.

Kaa knew he had to have them, though, at the moment, it would be hard as they were searching together for Yang. He chuckled a little, knowing that they were far too late to help the girl as he decided to wait for them to be alone to strike.  
The snake slowly made his way back to the room Yang had brought him to before he heard voices once more. He stopped and looked through another vent to see two girls beneath him. Once again, they were beauties for the eyes to see.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me, Vel? They’re having a sale at your favorite store?” Coco asked the rabbit faunus.

“I’m good. I think I’m just going to stay at the dorm today.” Velvet replied as she rubbed her arm.

“Are you okay? Those first years aren’t bullying you again, right?” Coco asked.

“No, I’m fine, really I just want to rest a little and relax.” Velvet assured.

“Okay, but remember I’m your partner, and you can talk to me whenever you need to,” Coco replied as she left.

‘Need to relax, eh? I think this little rabbit needs my help.’ Kaa smirked as he eyed Velvet from above.


End file.
